


Tony Stark <3000

by Lindy_Moonfall



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Eventual Frostiron, Eventual Smut, Insecure Tony, M/M, Tony loves norse mythology
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 22:07:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 9,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18748048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindy_Moonfall/pseuds/Lindy_Moonfall
Summary: Anthony Edward Stark is an avenger but he can't help but be interested in Loki when he, his whole life, has loved Norse mythology and learnt that it's real. He just had to ask the god everything! And it seems Loki finds it quite amusing...





	1. Chapter 1

Anthony Edward Stark sat in his bedroom on his 7th birthday waiting for Aunt Peggy. She was going to come over and Tony, Peggy and Jarvis were going into town for dinner and then to Tony’s favourite place in the world, the toy shop. He also liked the library, to read about science but his dad bought him books about that anyways. A knock on the door.  
“How is my favourite birthday-boy?”  
“Aunt Peggy!” He ran up to her and gave her a hug.  
“Mr Jarvis is waiting in the car. Angie wanted me to wish you a happy birthday!” They walked down the stairs to the hallway. Angie was Peggy's friend that knew she worked for the SSR and she was great at cooking. “How has your birthday been so far?”  
“It’s been fine… Mom and dad gave me a science kit.”  
“Sounds fun.”  
“Yeah, but then dad had to leave for work.”  
“Your dad is very busy…”

They had dinner and for dessert, Tony got a chocolate cake. Then they went to the toy store where they bought a little electric train.  
“I have another present for you too,” Peggy said.  
“What is it?” Tony asked, curious.  
“Well, Mr Jarvis mentioned that you read about Norse mythology so…” She took a book out of her bag. “I got you a book all about it!”  
“Aunt Peg! Thank you!!!” Tony was so happy. He gave Peggy a big hug Norse mythology was something that interested him and he thought it was really cool. All the gods, Thor with his hammer, Odin, king of Asgard, Frigga, Frey, Loki, the god of mischief and all the others.  
“And thank you, Jarvis! He gave one of his best friends a hug too.

"Happy Birthday Tony," Jarvis said.

Anthony Edward Stark is 10 years old sat in school doing math and finding it incredibly boring. He was done with the book so he did extra work. Instead, he read his book about Norse mythology for the hundred time. He never tired of reading it. When he came home he ate dinner with his mom, dad and Jarvis while his dad told stories about Captain America. Tony knew he would never be as good as the Captain. 

Anthony Edward Stark sat on his bed in a room he shared with his roommate at MIT. His roommate was James Rhodes. They had become friends fairly quickly since Tony helped James with a test. They sat up all night, Tony helping James. The same night he stopped calling him Rhodes and started to call him Rhodey. Rhodey had seen him a thousand times rereading the book about Norse mythology and when he asked why he read it over and over again, Tony hesitated a little before telling him about how fascinating he found the subject. He lay in his bed, book on his pillow. He expected Rhodey to laugh or maybe just not care but instead, Rhodey lay down next to him reading and looking at the pictures and asking questions about some of it and it ended with them sitting up all night discussing theories. It was midnight when they snuck down to the school library and borrowed all the books about Norse mythology that they could find. The night they became best friends.


	2. Chapter 2

Tony was 20 years old when Rhodey took him to Sweden and Norway as a birthday gift. The flight was… interesting. 

“Hey, I want more of this bread,” Tony said. “I’ll ask them if they have more.” He couldn't seem to get anyone’s attention though. So he got a great idea. He took what he had left of the bread, stuck it on two of his fingers, waving at the flight attendant. “Hey! Can I get some more bread!?” Rhodey just laughed. The man in the seat in front of them didn’t think it was that fun. 

“Can someone move them from me?” He said, loudly.

“Hey! Why are you being so… sour?” Rhodey asked before turning to Tony. “I’m sure his name is like… Sour-Stephen of something.” That made them both burst into a fit of giggles.

 

They went to all the libraries and read all about Norse mythology. They asked people who told them what they got to learn in school and it was very interesting. Rhodey bought a book in a bookstore for Tony. Tony loved it! He read about Freya, who had giant cats and about Odin's ravens. However, there were a few nights they didn’t just stay up all night talking Norse mythology. Some nights they got a little too… drunk. They lived on the bottom floor and Tony got a great idea, ride a bicycle, indoors! So he did. He crashed into a table that broke and then into the bedroom where he fell onto the bed and fell asleep while Rhodey was laughing the entire time. 

The next Tony had been down at the store to buy cat food. When he opened the door he heard Rhodey talking with a girl who worked with the travel agency. 

“Can I see the bedroom?” She asked. Tony didn't remember her name but he did remember she didn’t like them.

“No!” Rhodey said. 

“Why?” The bike was still there.

“Because my friend is still asleep in there!”

“I’ll be quiet.”

“No! He wakes up really easily. You will have to come back later because he is sleeping right now.” Now Tony knew the smart thing to do was to hide in a closet or something so…

“Hey, what’s up?” He said. Rhodey looked like he would kill Tony. The lady looked like she wanted to kill both of them. 

“I already told your friend,” She turned to Tony. “-that you have to pay for the table you broke.”

“We didn’t break it! I was barely touching it...” it was wheelmarks on it ”and it just broke and I’m not paying for that crap!”

“Hey… Pepper… How are you… good… look, would you mind sending us some money? They’re accusing us of breaking a table… No, we didn’t do it! Anyways, if we don’t pay for it we won’t be allowed to go home… Really? Thanks, Pep! You are an angel…”

 

“So Pepper will send us some money for the table!”

“Yeah about that…” Rhodey said. “We are out of money… So why have you bought cat food for the last of our money?” Tony went over to the back glass doors that at the moment had curtains covering it. Then he pulled the curtain aside to reveal almost 50 (probably homeless) cats, standing outside, staring at them. He then took a can of the food, emptied it on a couple of plates and then went out with them and all the cats ate. 

“I’m feeding cats.”

“That’s nice of you but… we don’t have any money left now.”

“But cats!”

“Yeah, you’re right, they are cute.”


	3. Chapter 3

Anthony Edward Stark was 21 years old when his parents died. When he got the news he was at home with Jarvis and Jarvis’ wife, Ana. He cried a lot over his mother and his father but he didn’t know why since he and his father had never been very close. His father’s friends, Obadiah Stane took over Stark Industries for a couple of months. During those months Tony started to work on an A.I. He then took over Stark industries.  
A couple of months later after that, when he was at home he got the new’s. Edwin Jarvis had died. He didn’t know how, but somehow, he ended up on Rhodey’s doorstep. 

“Tony? What are you doing here?” His friend asked when he opened the door.

“I-I-I-It’s Jarvis. He- he- he is…”

“Tony…” His friends pulled him into a hug as Tony started crying.

\---------------------

They sat on Rhodey’s couch with two cups of hot chocolate. 

“He always comforted me when dad had an outburst… He raised me. He was so happy when I came home from school. I don’t know what I will do without him.”  
Later that night, he finished his A.I and had a tough time choosing a name but finally ended up naming it “Just a Rather Very Intelligent System” shortened “J.A.R.V.I.S”

\---------------------  
After the funeral for Edwin Jarvis and his wife who had died shortly after, he had lunch with Peggy. There was a silence that Tony didn’t like so he decided to break it. 

“Hey, it was a while since you told me how you and Jarvis cleared Howard's name and saved   
Manhattan from the midnight oil…”

“You loved that story as a kid…” She smiled.

“I still do.” So she told it again. Then he asked:

“Can you tell me that one with Whitney Frost?” So they sat there for another hour. Laughing and crying.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everybody who have left kudos and comments! Also, shout out to thisisallivegot who wrote "The Power of Need (and Vice Versa) - REMIX" and inspired me so you should definitely check that out and give her some love <3 Enjoy the chapter <3<3

When Tony got contacted by Fury he wasn’t sure if he should say yes… He still had nightmares about Afghanistan and about Obie ripping out his arc reactor. 

\----------------------------

When Tony Stark found Loki in Germany he was secretly excited. Sure, Loki was the enemy but he was A GOD! And even if Tony shouldn’t be thinking it, he couldn't help but notice that Loki looked much better in reality than in the drawings in all the books. Then they captured him and lost him. That is when he met Thor. He was a little pissed they had lost Loki but he asked some minor questions about Asgard. No one except Rhodey knew about his interest in Norse mythology. 

\--------------------------

The second time he met Loki was in his Tower. It was probably a mistake to take off the suit but Tony wasn’t full of great plans at the moment. 

“Please tell me you aren’t going to appeal to my humanity.”

“Actually I’m planning to threaten you.” God, Loki looked handsome… Focus!

“You should have left your armour on for that.” The god chuckled.

“Yeah… but you got the… blue stick of destiny. Would you like a drink?” Loki smiled and oh god that smirk!

“Stalling me won’t change anything.” He said, still with a smile on his lips.

“No, no, no… threatening.” He needed a drink. “No drink? You sure? I’m having one.”

“The chitauri are coming, nothing will change that. What have I to fear?”

“The Avengers.” Loki looked confused. Tony rolled his eyes. “It’s what we call ourselves. Sort of like a team. Earth’s mightiest heroes and that sorta thing.” He poured himself a drink. He started to feel the symptoms of withdrawal… he had to stop drinking.

“Yeah… I’ve met them.” Loki still smiled and Tony smiled back. 

“Yeah… and you, have managed to piss off every single one of them.”

“That was the plan.

“Not a great plan. They will come and they will come for you.” He put on his bracelets.

“I have an army.”

“We have a Hulk.”

“I thought the beast had wandered off.”

“You are missing the point! There is no throne, there is no version of this, where you come out on top.” Actually, Tony knew a scenario where he wanted Loki on top… “Maybe it is too much for us but it’s all on you. Cause if we can’t protect the earth you can be damn well sure we’ll avenge it.” Loki looked… pissed. He stalked towards Tony dangerously slow.

“How will your friends have time for me, when they’re so busy fighting you?” The glowstick of destiny was shining and then… TINK! Confusion showed on the god's face when the sceptre hit the arc reactor. He did a second time and the same thing happened. “This usually works…”

“Well, performance issues… by the way is it true Thor had to dress up as Freya to get his hammer back with the help of your silver tongue?” He had to ask. But Loki ignored the question and grabbed him by the throat. Tony should be terrified but instead, he felt… arousal… He had to bite back a moan. And of course, Loki noticed. His angry look turned into confusion, realisation and then he smirked. 

“Stark? Are you enjoying yourself?” He had to lie.

“No.” The god chuckled, still holding him in a tight grip.

“I am the god of lies.” He whispered against Tony’s ear. He felt Loki’s breath on his neck and Jesus he wanted him. “You will do wisely by not lying to me.” He looked at Tony. “When this is over, I’ll tell you about the story you mentioned and maybe, I’ll show you exactly what my silver tongue can do.” And then he threw Iron man out through the window.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep leaving comments because it really means a lot to me! They encourage me so much! <3<3

Tony catches the nuke and flies it through the wormhole. It hits the mothership. But the explosion is silent. Then he is falling, falling, falling….

Tony jerks awake and is panting and he can feel his heart beat fast against his chest. His sheets are soaked in sweat. He gets up, puts on his robe and heads to the kitchen. The chitauri attack was four months ago and the nightmares continued. He took a glass and a bottle of whiskey and poured himself a drink to calm his nerves. 

“Sir, I’m sensing an unfamiliar presence in the tower,” J.A.R.V.I.S says. 

“What is it?”  


“I am not sure sir, should I alert the other Avengers?” Nat, Clint, Steve and Bruce had moved in after New York. Thor had a room for when he was visiting. 

“No, I don’t think it will be needed… Where?” Tony waits. “Jarvis? JARVIS? Shit…”

“Hello, Anthony.” He hears a too familiar voice behind him.” He swiftly turns around to see the God of mischief standing there. 

“Loki…” He still looked so damn hot. “Still wearing the bug-hat I see?”

“Trying to joke isn’t enough to hide the fact that you are terrified, Stark.” 

“Sorry to disappoint you, Reindeer games, but you are not very scary.” He forces a smile.

“Really?” Loki says, slowly while he takes a step forward. Tony might have fooled him if he didn’t make a huge mistake. He took a step backwards. Loki smirked. “What did I say about lying to me Stark?” He tilts his head while he continues to walk towards Tony, Stalk after him like a predator stalks their prey. Tony backs away. until he reaches a wall. 

“I’m not sure, something about that I shouldn’t do it.” 

“Yes,” Loki says.

“I’ve never been known for doing things I’m told.” Loki is super close to him now. 

“Stark…” Loki purrs against his ear and Tony can’t move because Loki’s breath feels so good against his neck. Loki then kisses him on his neck. It feels so good. Tony also knows he could push Loki away but he doesn’t want to. It’s like he is forgetting that he has arms. Loki kisses and bites hard enough to leave marks. Tony tries to bite back his moans and when he remembers he has arms he doesn’t push Loki away but takes hold of Loki’s clothes to pull him closer. Loki hums and lets his hands roam over Tony’s chest down to his hips. He kisses from the neck down to his collarbone and up to his jaw. Tony is not even trying to hold back his moans anymore. He kisses the corner of Tony’s lips and Tony just wants Loki to kiss him but just before Tony thinks he is going to kiss him, he disappears in a cloud of green. Tony is panting. 

“What the fuck was that…?”

“I’m afraid I don’t know, sir since my systems shut down for a while.” Jarvis is back. “Should I alert S.H.I.E.L.D?”

“No, Jarv, it’s okay…” Tony downs the rest of his drink and goes back to bed. This times his dreams are about a certain green-eyed god.


	6. Chapter 6

After Tony woke up and explained to Jarvis what had happened he headed out to the kitchen. He is alone in the kitchen and turns on the coffee machine before Clint comes out of nowhere. 

“Hi!” Clint says and Tony screams in surprise. 

“Don’t scare me like that… Where did you come from?”

“The vents.”

“The vents?”

“Yeah. What are we having for breakfast?” he says while he walks over to the fridge.

“I’m just having coffee.”

“You should eat real breakfast.”

“Thanks, Legolas but I’m a grown man,” Tony says before he heads down for the workshop. He stays down there until Clint comes down with a wok with noodles and chicken. 

“Bruce made it. You should take a break.” Usually Tony would say no but he and Clint had become good friends after New York. 

“Yeah, I suppose I should… Thanks, Katniss.” Clint laughed. Tony never called anyone their real name. 

“Anytime Da Vinci.” Of course, Clint knew he hated that people called him ‘The Da Vinci of our time’. 

\------------

Tony had finished his meal, which was delicious, and was about to start working again when Loki appeared and he knew he didn’t dream last night. 

“Hello, Stark.” 

“Reindeer games. To what do I owe the pleasure?”

“Well, you did have questions about Norse mythology?”

“Right… Well, it isn’t a big deal it’s just… something I heard once…”

“The god of lies, Stark.” Shit. 

“Did Thor dress up as a Freya?”

“He did.” Loki smiles. Not a smirk but a real smile, probably thinking of the memory. “He wanted to get his hammer back from the giant and I had a plan. The giant wanted to marry Freya but she obviously didn’t want to marry him so we dressed Thor up as Freya and it worked.”

“Please tell me you got pictures of point break as Freya.” He says smiling. 

“I assume you mean my brother… I think I have... but not with me.”

“That’s too bad…” He has a conversation with Loki…

“I could get them until next time… for a price.” Loki looks Tony in the eyes and smirks.

“Next time?”

“There will have to be if you want the photos, I am not going send them to you.”

“Fine… What do you want? Finish what you started the other night?” Loki continues to smile.  
“No… I don’t need to offer you anything in return for that.” He is definitely right. “I want to know about that thing in your chest.” Tell the enemy your greatest weakness to get a few photos or do the smart thing… tough choice…

“Fine.”

“Show me.” Tony took a deep breath before he took off his shirt. “You just have pulled it down a little.” Oh… “Not that I’m complaining,” Loki says while sitting down by a workbench.

“I was kidnapped in Afghanistan and I got several pieces of shrapnel into my chest, and this is the only thing keeping them from killing me. Then someone I…” trusted. “knew, ripped it out. Got it back though and didn’t die.” Loki didn’t need the long version.

“You’re saying I could rip that out and kill you right now?”

“It would probably take a few minutes but… yeah.”

“Thank you,” Loki says before standing. He takes to long steps towards Tony and for a split second, Tony thinks he is gonna rip out the reactor before Loki kisses him. He’s surprised at first but then he kisses Loki back. He knows he shouldn’t. He should call the iron man suit but he doesn’t. “You’re mine…” Loki says between kisses. He has his hand in Tony’s hair and the other around his waist. Tony has put his arms around the god’s neck.

“Yes…” Tony manages to say.

“Stark,” Loki stops the kissing but doesn’t let go of Tony. “If I said I wanted you right here right now, what would you say?”

“Yes.” 100% yes!

“Good,” Loki says before he kisses him again… and then he disappears in a cloud of green. Tony’s shocked, first about Loki leaving and then that he was just about to have sex with the enemy! Usually, he could never stop thinking but as soon as the Loki was there his brain turned off and all he could think about was Loki. Tony’s way of coping with this was telling Jarvis to lockdown the workshop and spend five days there.


	7. Chapter 7

Tony left the workshop for the first time in five days. He had to because Iron Man was needed for a mission. Nothing too serious, just Doom’s bots. Then he went back to his workshop, only remembering to eat because Clint was kind and always brought him some. He hasn’t slept in his main bedroom for a long time, he had an extra that was connected to the workshop. He was getting nervous. A month passed without Loki showing up. What of Loki just wanted to know he could kill him? Why did Tony do that? He never trusted people about stuff like that, especially not his enemies but he had told Loki who was probably planning to kill him!

\--------------

When Loki shows up, he finds Tony in his workshop with a bottle of whiskey. 

“Loki…” He hasn’t seen him for a month. “What are you doing here?”

“Stark. I came to give you these.” He gives Tony a few photos with Thor dressed as Freya. They’re actually really funny. “And this.” And then he kisses Tony. Tony likes it but for the first time, his mind is there. And it’s telling him that Loki has been gone for a month!

“Wait, wait, wait…”

“What for?”

“I don’t think I should do this.”

“Because…? What? Because I’m the enemy? Cause you don’t want to? Because we both know you do.”

“Because…” He doesn’t really know. “I can’t think when you’re around! And yes technically, you are the enemy and I told you how to kill me!”

“I’m not going to…”

“Then prove it!” He doesn’t know how Loki could prove that.

“How?” Loki clearly doesn’t know either.

“I don’t know but I wanna know someone before I go to bed with them!”

“Fine… Anthony, would you like to go on a date with me?”

“What?” That isn’t what he expected Loki to say but okay…

“A date, like a dinner?”

“Okay…” 

“Great! I’ll pick you up at 7 tonight.” He turns to leave.

“Wait! You should know when I go somewhere, media is there and you are kind of wanted by S.H.I.E.L.D.”

“Then I’ll wear a glamour.” Then he disappears in a cloud of green smoke.

\--------------

Tony has taken a shower and put on a red suit and sunglasses. Loki comes to his workshop at 7 sharp.

“Looking good, Stark,” Loki says, eyeing him up and down.

“We’re going on a date, you can call me Tony.”

“Anthony?”

“Please don’t call me that…”

“Is it annoying you?” 

“Yes.”

“Then I’m going to keep doing it.” That brings out a laugh from Tony. He notices Loki is wearing a green suit. 

“Put on that glamour then and meet me outside.”

“Why?” 

“Do you want to explain to the Avengers how you came to my workshop without going through the front door?”

“That’s true.” They meet outside the tower. Loki put on the glamour and his features are different and his hair is short. It takes five minutes before the press comes. It was no secret Tony was bisexual. Everyone wanted to know who this new handsome man was.  
“I’m Adam, Adam Johnsson,” Loki says. They arrive at the restaurant where the press doesn’t follow them. They order. Loki orders chicken and Tony steak. 

“How did Thor get his hammer?” Tony asked. He wanted to know everything. “Cause I heard it was because of you.” Loki looked amused.

“Well… I did cut off Lady Sif’s hair. Thor was quite mad with me so I promised to go to the dwarves and get new hair, better than her last one. I did that to prevent Thor from breaking every bone in my body. So I went there got beautiful weapons then I bet my head that they couldn't make something better but they did. I tried to sabotage for them by transforming into a fly and sting them but it didn’t work. I returned to Asgard to give them everything. Then I had to pay and they wanted to cut my head off before I pointed out that I promised my head not my neck.”

“Of course you found your way out of that.” Loki chuckles.

“Instead, they sew my mouth shut.” Tony had read that once but never believed it.

“Loki, I’m sorry.” He is honestly sorry Loki had to go through that.

“Thor took them away even I’m sure Odin thought it was my own fault, which it kind of was I suppose.”

“So maybe cutting Sif’s hair off wasn’t the best thing but you did things to help Asgard! Like distracting that giant's horse.”

“I caused that problem and I the gave birth to a horse.”

“You know what? Screw Asgard! Screw Odin! You didn’t have to fix those problems but you did!”

“After being threatened by Thor.”

“Yeah, but what has Asgard ever done for you anyway?”

“It gave me a family… A mother and a brother… Don’t tell Thor I called him that. What has earth done for you?”

“Nothing.”

“And you’re still trying to save it.”

“I became a hero to save myself. From Afganistan. And it gave me a family too.”

“Thanks, Stark.”

“Is it true that you kind of indirectly killed Baldur?” Loki looks him in the eyes.

“Yes, and I would do it again.”

“How come?”

“He was not that kind, not to me. He mocked me for the scars I had around my mouth from when I had it sewn shut.” He took a deep breath. I was chained to a mountain, Sigyn was there to help but only cause Thor asked her. After years Thor came and freed me.”

“I used to make weapons that killed thousands… probably millions. When I was kidnapped in Afganistan I was tortured. Waterboarded. They wanted me to build weapons. That’s when I decided to stop making weapons. The Arc reactor have scars around it.” He felt that Loki should know. “Some people see them and think they are ugly but… I’m alive.” They continue to talk. Loki tells Tony about all the small pranks he pulled on Thor and Tony tells Loki about the ongoing prank war between him and Clint and the one time they pranked Cap together. They laugh a lot.

\-------

They’re outside Avengers tower. 

“Wanna come inside?” Tony says with his most charming smile.

“You know I want to Anthony but I think I should be a gentleman.”

“You’re the one who has kissed me multiple times after coming to my tower unannounced.”

“That is true so I am making up for it.” Then he snakes his arm around Tony’s waist and pulls him in for a deep kiss. “Good night, Anthony.”

\------------

Tony wakes up and JARVIS shows him all the pictures every paper has published. Loki looks stunning in them, even if it isn’t his face in the pictures, the smile is the same. Tony smiles to himself. He is happy cause he doesn’t yet know Clint is making him a cup of coffee full with soy sauce.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment cause it really encourages me to write! <3

It had been several weeks since Tony and Loki’s date. Tony was fine at first, knowing that Loki usually just popped by every now and then but after a while he got worried. And that is why he is now sitting in the living room, in the middle of the knight, drinking coffee and watching ‘The scent of a woman’. Then he hears a noise from the vents and the Clint is there. 

“I woke up when I heard Al Pacino’s voice!” Clint says.

“Were you sleeping in the vents?”

“Yeah.” He says before sitting down beside Tony on the couch.

“You have your own floor in the tower that includes a bedroom with a kingsized bed.”

“Yeah, I know but sometimes… the vents make me feel like I’m in control… I hear almost everything and I like knowing everyone is safe.” Everything…? “What are you doing up by the way?” Should he tell Clint? He knew he could trust him.

“I’m having problems with my, uh… love life.”

“That guy from the papers?”

“Yeah.”

“What’s the problem?”

“He hasn’t been in touch since our date and he is the kind of guy who just pops by when he has time.”

“So call him.” 

“The problem is…” He shifts his position so he’s facing Clint. “Okay, Clint, I have to tell you something but you can’t tell anyone. You can’t tell Nat and you definitely can’t tell SHIELD.”

“What, you committed a crime?” Clint says, joking. Tony thinks a moment

“I think so.” Clint’s expression changes from curious to worried.

“Shit, Tony what happened? I won’t tell SHIELD, you know that.”

“Adam’s real name isn’t Adam.”

“Okay?”

“I’m dating Loki.” Clint stares at him, shocked, without saying anything for almost five minutes, “This is getting kind of creepy, Katniss.”

“Loki!?”

“Quiet!”

“Sorry! Loki…”

“I know it’s bad…”

“Yeah! It’s the worst idea you ever had.”

“I know!”

“...but I’m not going to tell SHIELD. Or anyone else.” For that, Clint gets a big hug. “So what’s the problem except that it’s Loki?”

“I’ve never been with a guy since school.”

“Why?”

“I had this boyfriend, Jonathan. I loved him. We had sex and I thought he loved me as much as I loved him but he cheated on me. Then he used my insecurities against me, every time we argued he brought up my dad, saying things like ‘No wonder your father doesn’t like you’. Until one day I found out he cheated and I snapped and he broke up.”

“Tony… he sounds like an asshole.”

“I didn’t want to date guys after that.”

“Honestly, I think everything is going to be fine. If you love someone when you have sex with them, you shouldn’t regret it.”

“Thanks, Clint,” Tony says before they continue to watch the movie

\---------------

Tony wakes up on the couch. Or rather, Clint is sleeping on the couch and Tony is laying with his legs on the couch and the rest on Clint’s stomach and chest. 

“Had a good night sleep?” Tony looks up to see Nat smiling. “I’ve made coffee.” She says before walking away.

“Clint… Wake up pal, it’s time for coffee.” Clint yawns and mumbles something. “You asked for it…” Tony says before pushing Clint off the couch.

“Ow!”

“Coffee!”

\---------------

Finally, Loki comes by again when Tony is working on a new Iron man suit. Tony turns around to see him and he is just about to say something when Tony walks over and slaps him.

“What was that for?” Loki asks.

“You haven’t been in touch for more than a month.” Loki is about to say something else when Tony grabs his neck and kisses him, a kiss Loki eagerly returns. Tony backs Loki against the wall and uses all his strength to press him against it. Loki flips them so he presses Tony into the wall.

“You seem to forget who’s in charge, Anthony.” Even if Tony would never admit it out loud, Loki was right. Loki starts to take off Tony’s shirt when Tony starts having a flashback stops him. He falls to his knees and tries to take deep breaths and focus on Loki’s voice. When he’s calm he walks over to a sofa and sits down and Loki does the same with a confused look.

“What just happened?”

“Flashback.”

“You have to give me more than that.” So Tony told him about Jonathan.

“...He used my insecurities against me in arguments and the arguments were usually about things he wanted to try in bed. He liked… hurting me and I liked him hurting me but sometimes I said it was too much and he would talk about how disappointed he was or ignore me for days until I felt guilty enough to let him do it.”

“Tell me about his whereabouts and I will kill him.”

“Loki…”

“I know. What did you mean with your father?”

“My father wasn’t a real father. I always wanted his attention but all he cared about was Captain America. Our butler Edwin Jarvis and his wife Ana were more parents than my real parents ever were.”

“I don’t see Odin as my father, not because I’m adopted but because he never acted like one. Unlike Frigga who treated me like a mother should treat her son and Thor who has always treated me like a brother…”

\----------

They end in Tony’s bedroom, talking about their horrible fathers and problems.

“That’s why I don’t like people calling me Anthony, my father always called me that.”

“I did not know that. I won’t do that again.”

“No… It’s actually okay when you do it… I don’t know why but it’s different when you do it.”

“Very well,” Loki says. “It’s late,” He says when Tony yawns. “You should go to sleep.” He turns to leave.

“Wait!”

“What?”

“Stay?”

“Why?” 

“Because…” Because I have nightmares about Afghanistan and my arc being ripped out and New York. “I don’t know.” Loki sees the pleading in his eyes. “Just stay, please.”

“Okay.” Tony changes into pyjamas and Loki does the same but he does in with a snap of his fingers.

“Neat trick,” Tony comments before they both get underneath the covers.

“Good night Anthony.”

“Good night Loki.” And for the first time in a long time, they both sleep through the whole night without any nightmares.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I'm finally finished with this chapter. I have written my first smut scene EVER! So please comment what you think, I know it probably sucks but I tried. I will try harder next time.  
> \--------------  
> Also, something that is not related to this fic but marvel related: Stop hating on Brie Larson. She is not a sexist just because she said that she doesn't care about the opinion of white men, I don't either but that doesn't make me sexist, cause I still think everyone is equal, doesn't mean I have to care about everyone's opinion. If you never hated on Brie Larson you don't have to think about this little note but if you have: F*ck you.  
> \------------  
> Hope you enjoy the chapter. <3

Tony Stark wakes up, his face against Loki’s chest and Loki’s arm around his waist. He goes back to sleep.

\---------

“Anthony…” Tony wakes up. “I have to go, okay?”

“Okay…”

“I’ll see you later.”Loki kisses him before he disappears.

\------------------

Anthony Edward Stark finds himself on the floor in the corner of his workshop, drinking an expensive bottle of whiskey. He had remembered that it was May 29th, his birthday. He hated it. Jarvis and Ana were dead and they were the only one that cared about his birthday. But Peggy… Tony takes a deep breath before showering and getting dressed. He takes one of his cars to the hospital.

“Hey Peg.”

“Tony!” Peggy smiles. “I wondered when you would come. Happy Birthday!”

“Thanks!” Tony tells her about New York. He tells her about Thor and Loki. “They’re real Peggy!” Peggy laughs.

“You look so happy Tony.”

“Only cause I’m here.”

“I read the papers. Tell me about this Adam.”

“Yeah, I guess he makes me happy too.”

“Then why are you here and not with him?”

“First, I love you and I like to be with you on my birthday and also, he doesn’t know it’s my birthday, no one does and I won’t tell them.”

“You are afraid they won’t care… Or maybe you’re afraid that they will. Or both.”

“Stop knowing everything…” He smiles, trying not to let tears fall.

\-----------

“Hey, where have you been?” Clint asks when he comes home.

“Visiting an old friend.”

“Oh?”

“It’s… uh, my birthday so you know…”

“Your birthday? Why didn’t you say anything?”

“Clint… I don’t like my birthday.”

“Well, I’m going to give you the best! Go down to your workshop and I will come to get you when I’m done.”

“I don’t want it to be a big deal…”

“Your workshop Tony!”

“Fine!” Tony can't help but smile all the way there.

\-------------

An hour later JARVIS tells Tony that Clint wants him to come to the kitchen. He goes there and finds Clint, Nat, Cap, Bruce and Thor all in party hats. Nat is holding a cake. It had red frosting and in golden frosting it says  
‘Happy Birthday Tony’  
Nat puts down the cake and gives him a hug. Everyone does. Then they eat cake. It is amazing. Tony takes a little of the red frosting on his fingers and smears it on Clint's cheek. That earns him frosting on his forehead. 

\-------

When the day is over and he had the best birthday in many years he finds Loki in his workshop.

“Happy birthday, Anthony.”

“How did you know?”

“I heard you and your Avengers.” He says. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I don’t like my birthdays. Jarvis, his wife Ana, Peggy and her friend Angie always took me out for lunch on my birthday while my father barely remembered it. Then everyone passed away. But this was one of the best birthdays I have had in years, actually.”

“Maybe I can make it even better.” He walks over to Tony and kisses him. They’re against the wall and Tony wraps his legs around Loki’s waist. Loki carries him to the bedroom. He lays him down on the bed, kissing him while taking off his shirt. Loki’s hand is on his chest, near his arc reactor, closer than Tony normally would be comfortable with. Loki starts kissing the scars around his arc reactor. “You’re beautiful, Anthony.” Tony can’t remember the last time someone called him beautiful. Loki snaps his fingers and his clothes and the rest of Tony’s clothes is gone. 

“As I said the other day, that is a very useful trick,” Tony says and Loki chuckles. 

“Indeed.” Tony realizes he is in bed with the god of mischief, who is currently on top of him. They look at each other, looking deep into each other’s eyes. Then Tony grabs his face and kisses him. Loki’s hand trails down his chest down to his stomach and further down. Loki grabs him and starts stroking him while Tony moans into Loki’s mouth. Loki releases Tony’s mouth and starts kissing his exposed throat instead while Tony continues to moan because it feels so good to let someone else be in control for once. Loki then bites down, hard enough to leave a mark. “You’re mine…”

“Yes…” Tony trails his hands to Loki’s chest, planning to pleasure him too but Loki grabs his hands and holds them over his head. Tony feels a rope against his wrists and looks to see Loki has used magic to conjure rope and tie his wrists together. Loki continues to stroke him and Tony buckles his hips, wanting more. “Loki… please.” He hears Loki chuckle. 

“Please what?” Loki asks. Tony isn’t sure actually.

“More.” He is panting now.

“Well since you said please.” Then Loki takes him in his mouth sucking painfully slow, taking his time and it’s driving Tony mad. 

“Loki, please.” Tony is so close to the edge. Loki chuckles and the vibrations from that are too much. He can’t help but cry out Loki’s name while he comes harder than ever before. He feels the rope around his wrists disappear and he has no energy left.

“Happy birthday, Anthony. Now sleep.” He hears Loki say. He does as he says cause he is too tired to do anything else. 

\--------------

Anthony Edward Stark wakes up in the middle of the night and for a split second, he thinks he is in Afghanistan. He is sweaty from his nightmare and thinks about taking a shower. He looks over to the other side of the bed and sees that Loki is gone. Tony is confused. ‘Was it something I did? Was I that bad? Was this his plan, to break me? What if he never comes back? What if…’ Tony’s mind is running wild when Loki enters the room. 

“Where were you?” Tony asks with a confused look on his face.

“I managed to sneak up to the kitchen and make a sandwich. I woke up hungry. I made one for you just in case you would wake up hungry too…” He is holding a plate with a delicious-looking sandwich. “Is something wrong?” Loki says when he notices Tony’s look of confusion and the slight panic in his voice.

“No, I just thought… Nevermind…”

“Anthony… Please tell me.” Loki sets down the plate on the bedside table and sits down beside Tony on the bed.

“I thought you had just left…” Tony says quietly.

“I would never do that. Why would you assume that?” Tony thinks he knows the answer to that question.

“Because my father used to leave on business trips all the time without saying anything. Because later, Jonathan left all the time. In the middle of the night. Left on holiday without mentioning it and then got mad at me when I said that he could have told me.” Tony takes a deep breath. “Because I always assume the worst, I guess.” He looks up at Loki.

“I know that feeling… Why are you awake Anthony?”

“Nightmare.”

“Wanna tell me about it?” Tony thinks about it before he grabs the sandwich. 

“Remember I told you I was tortured in Afghanistan?” Loki nods. “I dreamed about that. It was so hot there.”Tony is still sweaty. “Can we just sleep for the rest of the night?” He asks while he finishes the sandwich.

“Of course.” They crawl under the covers and Tony lays his head on Loki’s chest. Loki’s skin is cold and soft. Tony sleeps through the rest of the night without any nightmares.


	10. Chapter 10

Anthony Edward Stark wakes up, face against Loki’s chest. He pulls back a little and looks at Loki who is sleeping. He just looks at him and smiles. It didn’t matter how old he was, even when he thought he should stop believing in stuff like Norse mythology he couldn't help but want it to be true, And it was. The god of mischief was lying next to him. Loki opens his eyes.

“Good morning, Anthony.” Loki smiles. “How long have you been staring at me?”

 

“I can never look at it enough.”

 

“Sap.” Loki laughs. 

 

“Want to go and make breakfast?”

 

“What about your teammates?” 

 

“Put on the Adam-glamour.”

 

“I suppose I could do that. I will have to be careful though, Thor is good at seeing through my disguises.”

 

“Yeah, we should probably shower first though.”

\--------

 

They stood in the shower, under the hot water.

 

“Give me the shampoo bottle,” Loki says. Tony hands it to him.

 

“It’s the best brand.”

 

“I’m sure.” Loki smiles while taking a good amount of shampoo into the palm of his hand. Then he starts rubbing it into Tony’s scalp.

 

“You’re washing my hair now?” Tony laughs.

 

“Yes.” Tony takes the bottle and does the same thing to Loki. Then they wash it off.

 

\---------------

 

They’re sitting in the kitchen, talking. Loki is in his Adam-form.

 

“This omelette is amazing Tony.”

 

“Ana taught me.” Then Clint enters the kitchen.

 

“Good morning Tony.” His eyes turn surprised when he sees ‘Adam’. “And you must be Adam! I have heard so much about you!” Oh god…

 

“Clint there is nobody else here you don’t have to pretend that you don’t know it’s Loki.”

 

“He knows?” Loki asks.

 

“Yeah, but it’s okay, Clint is my best friend, he won’t tell anyone.”

 

“Well, you could have asked me…”

 

“You were gone for months and I had no way to contact you so I made the decision to tell Clint so I could talk to someone about it.” Loki didn’t look happy but didn’t say anything.

 

“The team is on their way so,” Clint says. “I’m gonna call you Adam.”

 

“Good idea,” Tony says. “There is omelette left if you want.” That is when Thor entered. 

 

“Morning, Tony, Clint.” The god said. “And who is this?” He looked at Adam.

 

“Thor this is my boyfriend, Adam. Adam this is Thor, I’m sure you’ve seen him on the news.”

 

“Of course.” Loki smiles while shaking Thor’s hand. Thor looks at him suspiciously but the let’s go of Loki’s hand and turn to the toaster.

 

“I’m going to toast some bread!”

 

“No!” Tony yells. “You have already broken like three toasters. Let me.” Tony toasts the bread for Thor. Thor’s breakfast is usually toast, coffee and pop tarts. A lot of pop tarts.

 

Loki meets the rest of the team. Bruce is polite as always, Cap is too. Nat is polite but her gaze is suspicious. 

 

“We should go to the movies,” Tony says to Loki. “Or we can watch a movie here?”

 

“I think it’s best to stay here. Don’t want to attract too much attention.”

 

“That’s true.”

 

\-----------------

 

The two are in Tony’s bedroom, trying to decide what to watch on Netflix, or rather Tony tries to decide since the god haven’t really watched a lot of TV, when they hear Thor’s voice in the workshop. 

“Tony!”

 

“Quick, become Adam!” Tony says and Loki does just that. Thor opens the bedroom door.

 

“Tony, my friend Jane is in danger and I need my brother to help.”

 

“I thought Loki was in Asgard? I really wished-”

 

“I know Adam is Loki,” Thor says before turning to his brother. “Don’t underestimate me, brother. I know you enough to know when I’m talking to you.” Loki sighed before turning into himself.

 

“Very well…”

 

“I need your help.”

 

“You must be truly desperate to come to me for help.”

 

\--------------

 

Thor and Loki had left after Loki had kissed Tony and promising to be back in a few days maybe more. But now Tony was sitting on the edge of the balcony drinking scotch.

 

“Can I have some?” Tony looks to see Clint come out and sit beside him. It’s midnight and they are the only ones awake. Tony hands Clint the bottle. “He’ll be back soon.”

 

“I hope so.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment cause it really does encourage me to write, comment on what you think should happen cause I'm kind of running out of ideas...


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is going to be a lot of dialogue. Enjoy

Anthony Edward Stark is working in his workshop when JARVIS gives him the news.

“Sir, I want to inform you that Thor has returned.” Tony doesn’t miss the fact that JARVIS didn’t mention Loki.

“And Loki?” 

“He is not present in the tower, Sir.” JARVIS answers.

“Send Thor here.” A couple of minutes go by before Thor enters the workshop.

“Stark, -”

“Where is Loki?” Tony interrupts. Tony doesn’t really know if he wants to know the answer.

“You might want to sit down.”

“I don’t want to sit down,” Tony says, quickly.

“Loki helped me to get out of Asgard… There was a fight and Loki killed one of them but…it took him with it.” Thor takes a deep breath. “Loki’s gone.” Tony is standing still.

“What…? You mean…? No…”

“Loki is dead,” Thor says as a tear slides down his cheek. 

“NO!” Tony feels like the ground is disappearing underneath his feet. He doesn’t even know he is falling until Thor catches him. He clings his arms around one of Thor’s shoulders and lets himself cry onto Thor’s shoulder and Thor lets him. Maybe because Thor knows the pain. Tony barley register that Thor is silently crying as well even if he tries to stop the tears and trying to hold Tony. He just lost his brother but he wants to be there for Tony. Thor doesn't know how long he stands there, holding his friend, but after a while, he feels Tony go limp. He carries him to the bed. Thor knows Tony probably haven't slept for days and probably won't sleep for a long time, he knows he won't 

\-----------------

Five days. Five days with almost no sleep or food. Tony hasn’t built anything. He can’t. Can’t think. After five days Clint has had enough. He goes down to Tony’s workshop with a couple of cheeseburgers and fries. He finds Tony sitting on the floor, against the wall. 

“Hey.” He says before sitting down beside Tony. Tony doesn’t say anything. “I brought you some food.

“Not hungry.” 

“Guess I will just have to eat these cheeseburgers all bt myself.” He says while taking one out of the bag. That’sn when Tony’s stomach makes a rumbling noise.

“Maybe I can eat one…” Clint hands him the burger and twenty minutes later, Tony has eaten 5 cheeseburgers and a couple of fries. “Thanks, Clint.”

“No problem. You have to get out of here Tony, get a little sun, fresh air, real food and get some sleep.”

“I know… I will try to go out for fresh air and food but… I can’t sleep.”

“Okay… How about we go out tonight for dinner? Whatever restaurant you want.”

“Just you and I?”

“If you want. Pepper and Rhodes can come of you want to.”

“I would like that, I should probably tell them about Loki…”

\----------------

Later that evening, Tony, Rhodey, Clint and Pepper are all seated in a small pizza restaurant. 

“Tony, you said there was something you needed to tell us,” Pepper says after a while of small talk. 

“Actually, two things…” Tony says. “So the first thing is… you know my boyfriend, Adam?”

“Yeah, I haven’t seen him in a while, what about him?”

“There was never an Adam… I was dating Loki, yes that Loki…”

“You dated the God of mischief?” Rhodey asks. Tony prepared for a scolding when Rhodey says: “That’s awesome!”

“Really?” Tony and Pepper say at the same time.

“Yeah! He is a Norse god!”

“Tony I really think you should take into consideration that Loki is, as Rhodey said, a god and a dangerous one at that!” 

“Well, it doesn’t matter… He had to go back to Asgard to help Thor but… he didn’t make it  
back..” Tony refused to say ‘dead’.

“Oh, Tony…” Pepper put her hands over Tony’s.

“The second this is that I found out I’m dying and trying not to.”

“WHAT!?” During the five days in the workshop, Tony realized the arc was killing him.

“Palladium poisoning.” He had come to accept that. Anthony Edward Stark was dying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave your comments and kudos because they really encourage me to keep writing! <3


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is not the best I've written, I basically write everything from The Avengers (2012) up to Avengers: Infinity war (2018) but it's important for the next chapter, that will contain spoilers from Avengers Endgame (2019) But I do hope you don't hate the chapter too much even if it's very short.

“I thought you fixed your health problem.” Tony is in his workshop when he hears the voice. He jumps and turns around.

“Shit, Nat, don’t sneak up like that! I said I would but then New York happened and I didn’t!”

“Well, believe it or not,” Natasha says, “I might be able to help.”

“How did you know?” 

“Cause I saw one of the lines. That’s from the arc reactor right?”

“Yeah…” 

“We go to meet Fury first thing in the morning,” Nat says with a voice that made it clear that there was no point in arguing.

That is how Tony in 24 hours, goes to California to work, finds a new element and 24 hours after that he finds that he can’t handle sleeping because of the nightmares and it soon turns out he is having panic attacks, according to JARVIS. Then he does the most stupid thing possible, he challenges the mandarin, the terrorist. He succeeds in saving Pepper when his house is getting bombed by the mandarins forces but almost drowns and the world seems to think he is dead. He meets Harley and learns that Aldrich Killian is the real terrorist. When he finally defeats him and helps Pepper, that is when he finally after weeks goes home to Avengers Tower. He is happy he made it but he can’t help but be disappointed when he hoped Loki would show up and save him. But Loki stayed dead...

\---------------

“Tony!” The first person he meets in the tower is Steve. To his surprise, Steve hugs him.

“Hey, big guy!” Tony says and hugs him back.

“We were so worried, they said you were dead!” Steve lets him go. “Never do that again!” 

“What?”

“Tell a terrorist where you live and challenge him!”

“You mean that’s stupid?” Steve nods, confused. “As stupid as going into a HYDRA base without backup?”

“What?”

“Aunt Peg told me about your first mission.” Steve smiles.

“Of course she did…” They both smile before going to tell the rest of the team that Tony is alive.

\---------------

When Ultron happens is when Thor is back on earth after being away for quite some time. SHIELD is destroyed by HYDRA so Tony built Ultron and that went so wrong. But they fight and win as usual and when they are at the new Avengers facility Tony notices something.

“Thor?”

“Yes?”

“What’s that in your hair?” Tony points at a small braid in Thor’s hair. But it isn’t all blonde.

“Oh…” Thor looks sad. “It’s a strand of Loki’s hair that I braided into mine.”

“Oh…”

“Yeah, I miss him too.”

After Ultron, Tony goes back to Avengers Tower and rebuilds JARVIS with help from Vision.

\------------------------

Anthony Edward Stark has been sure a lot of times that he is going to die. But now, more than ever. He is laying on the ground in Siberia. Cap and Barnes left and now he is alone and cold. He is about to pass out when he sees something. Is it…? No…

“Anthony, I need you to stay awake.” He recognizes the voice and he can’t keep the tears from falling. The endless nights filled with nightmares, wishing Loki was there to help him. All the fights, whishing Loki would show up and save the day. Now when he had given up hope, he was finally here.

“Loki…”

“Shhh… I’m going to save you. But you can’t tell anybody I’m alive” Loki looks better than ever. Tony nods. Then he feels warm and not long after Loki disappears and Pepper and Happy is by his side. And then he gets that letter from Cap…

\---------------

Bruce returns to earth and tells them that Thanos is coming. That is when Tony knows, that this is the fight for his and everybody else’s life.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!!!!!!!!!! ENDGAME SPOILERS IN THIS CHAPTER. DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN ENDGAME!!!!!!!!

Tony was on his way to get the stone while Steve was getting the Pym particles. Then he bumped into someone.

“Oh, I’m terribly sorry sir.” He heard the British accent. He looked up and saw one of his best friends.

“It’s okay…” He continued walking even though he wanted to stop and talk to Jarvis, but he couldn't. Then he met his father and Jarvis, fortunately, came back. 

“There you are, sir. I was looking for you,” He said to Howard.

\--------------

“Thank you, for everything… you’ve done for this country,” he said as he hugged his father. His father looked surprised and then walked to the car.

“It was nice meeting you, sir,” Jarvis said.

“You too, Ja- Mr Jarvis.” He smiled. “I have no doubt you will help with the kid.”

“I’m actually pretty excited about it.” 

“It’s gonna be great.” He said as he took Jarvis hand. He thought he could let go but he just couldn't… “Thank you and good luck,” he said as he hugged Jarvis. Then he walked away without looking back.

\------------

When they thought Thanos was going to win, the rest of the Avengers came. Strange had made portals for everyone and all of a sudden, they knew they could win.

“Was that everyone? Then, one more portal opened and the man he never thought he would see fell out of it.

“I have been falling… for three hours!”

“Loki…” Loki got to his feet and saw Tony.

“Anthony…” They ran to each other and Tony kissed him and he kissed Tony back and for a couple of seconds, they forgot they were in the middle of a war.

“AVENGERS!” They heard Steve’s voice. “Assemble.”

\-----------

“I am inevitable.”

“And I… am… Iron man.” He was about to snap when he felt a hand in his. It was Quill and there was a long row of people standing and holding hands. Loki was one. He looked at Quill who nodded. He snapped. He saw Thanos and his army turn to dust. He felt pain. He looked at the others and saw that they felt it too. But they were okay. He was not going to die, not today.

\--------------

Tony and Loki had built a house. After the battle against Thanos, nobody could live in The Avengers facility so most of them had moved back to Avengers Tower. Including, Wanda, Sam, Bucky, Bruce and a lot of visits from Thor, Clint, Carol and Steve. Steve was there the most, even if he was old now. He mostly came to spend time with Bucky and Sam. Tony and Loki felt it was time to get their own place but the couple spent a lot of time in the tower. One day Tony was walking into the kitchen to get coffee and met Bucky. 

“Hi,” Bucky said.

“Hi,” Tony said back. It was a little awkward. Tony got the coffee and was about to leave.

“Hey, Stark.” Tony turned around. “I wanted to say this for a long time and I should have sooner… I’m sorry. I understand why you wanted to kill me back then and I understand if you can’t really forgive me but… I want you to know that I really am sorry.” He didn’t expect that.

“It’s okay, I know you weren’t really… you.”

“But still.”

“I forgive you, Barnes. I know you weren’t you and I should have thought about that before attacking.” He smiled at Bucky who returned it. 

\----------------

Tony’s hair was grey. (He still looked great though). He couldn't deny that he was ageing. Tony and Loki had a daughter now. Pepper had been their surrogate. He had everything he ever wanted, the love of his life, a kid, a house… But he saw Loki who hadn’t aged a day. He knew Loki loved him but there was still that voice in his head telling him Loki was going to leave him when he started to grow really old… He tried not to think about it since it was 4 in the morning and he had been up almost all night. Instead, he went to his and Loki’s bedroom they had in the tower, went to bed and curled up beside Loki as he let sleep take over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter but I haven't uploaded in some time, next chapter will be longer! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment on what you think! Constructing criticism is always welcome <3


End file.
